When encoded data of the SD (Standard Definition) format are supplied to a multi-format output device, the encoded data are decoded into SD video data, and the decoded data are then up-converted into HD (High Definition) video data. In this way, the multi-format output device integrates SD video data with HD video data, which is obtained by decoding encoded HD data. The multi-format output device outputs the HD video data when the output format is HD and down converts the HD video data and outputs the down converted data as SD video data when the output format is SD.
Also, the multi-format output device converts SD caption data added to the encoded SD data into HD caption data for the up-conversion of the SD video data into the HD video data. In this way, the multi-format output device integrates the SD caption data with the HD caption data. The multi-format output device multiplexes the HD caption data with the HD video data when the output format is HD, and converts the HD caption data to the SD caption data and multiplexes them with the SD video data when the output format is SD.
However, in the case of outputting the encoded SD data in the SD format, a multi-format output device may have to perform down-conversion after first up-converting the SD video data. As a result, the image quality of the SD video data may deteriorate. Also, in the case of outputting the encoded SD data in the SD format, the multi-format output device may have to convert the caption data into SD caption data after converting them into HD caption data. As a result, the processing becomes complicated.
As described above, since the related multi-format output device carries out conversion twice when outputting SD video data or SD caption data in the SD format, the image quality of the SD video data may deteriorate, and the processing becomes complicated.